


In the Church

by randi2204



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: 3K Round-up Challenge, Bad Sex, Blasphemy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 08:06:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7214386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randi2204/pseuds/randi2204
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What was the worst kind of blasphemy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Church

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Not mine, no money, just having fun making them not have too much fun.

There was a time – longer ago than he cared to remember, thank you kindly – that he’d thought having sex in a church was the worst kind of blasphemy, part of the beliefs instilled by his father and reinforced by the wrath of God raining  hellfire and brimstone down from the pulpit.

 

That must have been why he’d enjoyed it so much.

 

He’d tried to have sex on the altar once – Fannie Mae, that was her name, and she’d been willing to try _anything_ for the right amount of coin – but they’d rolled off onto the hard cold stone floor of the church and knocked the breath right out of themselves.

 

They’d finished on one of the pews, using the cloth covering the altar as padding.

 

He’d fornicated (what a interesting word, _fornicate_ ; everyone thought it was just a cleaner way of sayin’ _fuck_ , but in the Latin, long ago, it had originally mean an arch, and evolved because the Roman prostitutes had plied their trade under arches and vaulted ceilings) in a church whenever he got the chance, whenever there was an open door and a willing girl, and he’d called it rebellion against his father – well, both of them, really.  Later, he’d rationalized it as showin’ the Lord how earthy his earthly subjects were… firsthand, so to speak.

 

Then he hadn’t set foot in a church for a long time, for fornication or not.

 

The pews – and aisles between – were too narrow now; he wasn’t the gangly youth he’d once been, and the hard wood was hell on knees that already felt the effects of many years of prayer.  He’d grown used to his comforts, just as he’d grown used to having something like a flock again; the shepherd lost and found again.

 

And he’d much rather see the boy (hell, he wasn’t a boy, not really, despite the difference in their ages, and those bright blue eyes shone with the light of an old, old soul) – the young man, then, on the bed, long hair all a-tumble on the pillow, his lithe body golden against the linens, reaching for _him_ , because that surely was a sight to behold.

 

And his bed _was_ in the church … so maybe sex there _was_ still as exciting as it used to be.

**Author's Note:**

> For the [fic_promptly](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/) prompt [Magnificent 7, Josiah/'x', sex in the church isn't as exciting as it used to be . . .](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/61344.html?thread=2901408#cmt2901408) And again, while I haven't named who Josiah is with there in the church, I think we can guess.


End file.
